


Crack Ship One- Shots

by vintagetimetable



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagetimetable/pseuds/vintagetimetable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a crap ton of weird crack ship one- shots. Enjoy responsibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack Ship One- Shots

Bookworm

Erza was helping Levy sort the dusty books in the precarious shelves of Fairy Hill’s library.

The work was boring, tedious even. She absently shoved a book into place, and a puff of dust flew out, blinding her. She nearly fell off of her ladder. But Erza wasn’t to be defeated by a mere book.

No. She was Erza, after all!

“Requip! Lightning Empress armour!” she bellowed, leaping into air, as light filled the room, signalling the change. Levy screamed in anticipation, shielding her eyes with her forearm.

The armour was large and bulky, and Erza landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud. Before the books that were flying off the shelves from the impact could hit the floor, she shredded them into bits with blue lasers, throwing bits of paper and fake leather everywhere. Levy screeched in horror.

Levy hugged a tattered copy of Itty Bitty Women from the mess and sobbed. The tears were streaming down her face, staining it a strangled shade of red. Her face, not the book.

Erza was shocked. Levy was sure reacting badly to this. The only books that she found worth crying for were the few erotic novels interspersed throughout the library.

“Levy.” She took her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Levy jerked her face towards Erza and half- choked, half-shrieked a reply. “No! What the hell, Erza? Why the heck did you do that?!”

“Do what?” Erza was oblivious.

Levy looked like she was about to punch someone in the face.

“Just… just leave. Please. Thanks for the… help,” she managed to croak out, gesturing at the large wooden door.

Erza left without a word.  
_________________________________________________________

Erza was trying to close the wounds, but she wasn’t much of a doctor.

“Levy, I’m really sorry about what happened yesterday. I swear, it won’t happen again…”  
Levy smiled, forgiving. “It’s all right. I did overreact a bit. Anyway, I came up with a spell to rebind all the books. All is forgiven.”

Grateful couldn't describe what Erza felt in that moment. But she felt something else she needed to let out.

Erza licked her lips seductively. “Levy, I never realised how attractive you were before.”

The puny blue- haired mage’s eyes widened. “Wha-”

She was stopped short by Erza’s lips. She couldn't help but close her eyes, and let Erza's warmth overtake her mind. It wasn’t until she kissed back until she realised how much she enjoyed it. Sure, the kiss was spontaneous, but Levy was so glad it was. She had kissed guys before, but never like this. It was different. It was so much warmer, so much softer, so much more genuine.

They finally broke apart, a sheepish smile plastered on Levy's face. Erza winked.

“Let’s never talk about this again.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is weird, I know.


End file.
